High-rise Apartments
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Young men and women all over America are coming off age and are looking for a way to break free and explore themselves and others. In one such New York setting, numerous of these individuals come together at the High-rise Apartments.


**High-rise Apartments**

* * *

He could feel his lips wetten, his eyes focused on the figure stepping out of the apartments sole working bathroom. His tongue slipped out and licked his lips as he almost zoomed in the revealed body of his straight roommate's muscular body and beautifully defined six-pack abs that only enhanced the already ripped tanned chest. The roommate's darkened nipples a stark difference, with the colour almost matching the deep chocolate brown of the nineteen year old's hair. Through outside of the boy's drool worth body, his roommate Cole Jackson had sensational blue eyes that could draw you in. Something that the stud knew and would use to his advantage numerous times when he _craved _something.

While he knew that it would never happen with the runner, twenty-one year old Eric was definitely going to enjoy the younger man's runner body with the noticeable line that led down his chest, between his pecs to his near outie belly button. With the man's tan dying out a little as the V-lines ran into the white fluffiness of the towel. A towel that was protecting the runner's assets from being on display for his two roommates, one a out and proud homosexual boy, and the other enjoying the view of his magnificent body.

Cole knew that he was being watched but definitely didn't mind putting on a good show. He stopped just outside the bathroom with the pair of eyes on him and raised one arm above his head, then grabbed his elbow with the other. Arching back into a deep yawn, every inch of his beautifully defined body flexed in the morning sunlight. His six-pack perfectly cut into his chest, leading the eye so much that Eric didn't know whether to follow up to those dark chocolate nipples or down to the bulge beneath the annoying white towel.

Eric would have paid a high price for someone in that moment to come and rip the white towel from around the waist, and give him a look at said asset _bulging _the fluffy fabric. Nevertheless, he still had no problem in giving the young runner boy a loud husky wolf-whistle from his spot on the couch.

"Don't let Stevens see you like that, he might maul you against the wall…" Eric smirked, his eyes still mentally stripping the towel away and seeing the untanned section. Despite his warning, Eric couldn't exactly blame his _other _roommate for doing that. To a gay man like Connor Stevens, Cole would be a perfect treat.

"Oh fuck up loser…"

Standing in his doorway, leaning against the dark wooden frame, Conor Stevens looked the pair up and down and instantly wished he had chosen to wear more than a pair of grey boxer shorts that early in the morning. His eyes were drawn to Eric first, who was wearing just a pair of tight black boxer briefs eating cereal; probably the last from the box _again_. That only made his cock twitch.

"Aren't clothing wasted on you, Eric?" Connor questioned, rolling his eyes.

Turning his attention away from the brunette was his biggest mistake however, as looking at Cole for a split second had Connor harder than steel in seconds. His cock was sticking right up through the loose underwear, and he quickly had to duck back into his room for more clothes before Eric got another word in.

"Don't you smirk Eric… this proves nothing! Morning wood, dickhead!" Connor said, knowing exactly what his roommate would say.

"Uh-huh…" Eric smirked, lightly scratching his nuts through his boxer briefs.

Cole couldn't stop himself from playfully rolling his eyes at the dorks he had somehow chosen to live with. He adjusted his towel a little, making it look like it was about to drop but instead tightened the fluffy whiteness before smirking at the pair of them.

"I thought we agreed that after the _last_ _time_ a fight broke out with someone in a towel, we weren't going to fight?" He remembered when Connor and Eric had gotten into an argument over milk, Connor's towel was accidentally ripped from his body and landed in the toaster. The fire department was _very_ confused why they were pulling a wet towel out of a toaster and dodging around a blushing naked boy that kept muttering excuses.

"To be fair… we only agreed to that because you were sick of seeing my bits and Eric wouldn't give back the towel unless we agreed with him…" Connor muttered. "That and the bill the fire department gave us was… worth more then all three of us make."

Finish scratching his nuts and having lifted his ass a little in order to relieve some _air_, Eric snorted at the pair of them. Even after taking the towel Connor refused to listen and buy more milk anyway so it was his fault the fire started, anyway. If he _just_ listened crisis would have been averted.

"And to be fair, you wanted to blow our neighbours dad," He said, remembering the surprise when their neighbour Logan's father arrived to put out the fire. "You _really_ need a boyfriend. By the way, _not offering_."

Cole rolled his luminous blue eyes and left the two to the ensuing argument. With one hand gripping his towel tightly, the hunky nineteen-year old crossed through the hallway into the second bedroom, closing the door with a noticeable slam. Outside, the voices only grew louder not that he cared. Once the door was closed and locked Cole let the towel drop to the floor before turning to the mirror.

If it could have even the mirror would have been drooling for that body. But as it was just wood and glass no drooling came and no sound was made from ogling at Cole like a horny teenager.

Biting his bottom lip, Cole turned to the side for a good look at either side of his smooth, lean body. Everything was perfectly shaped and cut like stone; Flawless in every way. The dark chocolate tan that captured the eyes of all who looked steadily faded away at his hips to become a soft tanned-white that flowed down his waist and cut off on his thighs. All in all it complimented his form perfectly, helping to capture shape and draw focus away from the teenager's chiselled six-pack. Meanwhile, Cole's girthy semi-hard cock was slightly darker than the tanned-white around it, with a purple-pink head and a wiry bush of deep black pubic hair neatly trimmed a little short. Being a swimmer and a runner, he had to keep his body hair short, but refused to be shaven.

Bringing the towel up one leg, over his chest then back down the other side before letting it drop to the floor, Cole shuddered slightly in the cool morning air. The thought of getting dressed passed, but was ignored.

"Those dorks so want this…" He whispered to himself, taking pride in the softness of his juicy pale ass and shredded body.

With his body dried from all the standing around, Cole laid back onto his unmade bed and stretched.

One hand came to rest on the teen's well defined chest, slowly rubbing up and down as Cole picked up his phone from the nightstand. Once it was unlocked, slowly while sifting through Instagram his hand slid up his defined body, eventually running through the wet mess of deep brown hair. The teen moved his hand away, noticing the wetness. Naked as he was, Cole couldn't care less and gently started touching himself up more. Some models that were showing up in the feed were enough to take his breath away and make Cole's cock twitch a little; Wrapping his hand around the thick length, the teenage boy allowed himself a soft moan.

Something told Cole that he wasn't alone. Could have been the loud thump outside and the fairly obvious muttering of both roommates.

"Ngh l-lemme go you jackass!" Connor struggled against a tight grip woven into his hair, thrusting him further down through the hallway.

Two pairs of feet jostled and kicked down through the long hallway that had doors to all three bedrooms, two doors were still open while the middle was shut and locked. Despite being the least buff of the three boys living there, Eric managed to keep his grip on the slightly younger man and force them forward. Some of their footsteps were drowned out by by their long hall rug, but two righting adults weren't going to be silenced by a bunch of string.

Passing by Conor's door, followed by Cole's with the naked boy lying inside staring at the door out of curiosity, they both fought and ended up with another hole in the wall. Eric's shoulder went right through, adding another place that the three would have to cover up with a poster. When they got to the end of the hall, Eric's bedroom, the gay man was shoved inside and the bedroom door slammed shut. His nose instantly crunched up from the foul smell, wrinkling in disgust. Conor held his nose and glared up at the other boy, propped up on one arm.

"The fuck is wrong with you, dick-wad? Why would I want to be in your trash-heap of a room!"

Eric simply smirked in response. "I wouldn't stress about the 'trash', you won't be focusing on it soon enough…"

"Yeah, because i'll be _leaving!_" Connor got to his feet resolutely and went to push past his annoying roommate, back to the door. But a hand swiftly shoved him back, with Connor staggering before tripping over something down onto the bed. One of the supports cracked. "Ugh, fuck your bed is so crusty it might as well belong to the clown! Disgusting jerk,"

"Again, I wouldn't stress…" Eric purred, the horned up boy climbing onto the bed alongside Connor.

Wasting literally no time the man put his hand to Connor's hardened cock and squeezed the six-and-a-half inch length through the pair of black sweatpants he had slipped into quickly earlier. Just that one touch was making the gay boy buck his hips up a little, grinding into the warm open palm. A sound escaped his lips, mixed between a moan and growl. Connor hated himself for not controlling himself, but couldn't lower his hips until the hand finally stopped rubbing his hard dick.

"Mmm, you're still hard as fuck, huh Stevens?" Eric asked smugly, then ran a finger down the length.

Connor groaned loudly, fighting the need to moan from Eric's attention. "Aren't you meant to be… s-straight…"

"Eh, my parties not for another hour or something so i've got to get off this morning load somehow and you know I _don't_ use my hand like you."

Reaching down to fondle his roommates balls, Eric moaned internally at the odd sensation of touching up another guy for once. It wasn't too bad. They were just tiny tits, if he didn't focus on it too much. He rolled them around in his hand and gave the orbs a light squeeze that made Connor squeak. While snorting at the sound, Eric used his free hand to slip inside his own boxers and grab his length. Pushing it through the piss-slit of the underwear, to give access without letting Connor have the _entire _thing available to him. With his thumb pressed against the head, Eric pulled his foreskin back and smirked.

Despite bucking up to get his own hardened cock further attention from the cocky brunette and the desire to jump Eric and get a taste of the cocky boy's cock, Connor had to respond. "D-Dude… you are the biggest wanker in this building!"

"Uh huh, like you don't jack your little pixy dick every night to the thought of being sandwiched between me and Cole…" Eric moaned, leaning closer against the man and grinding into his thigh. Without letting go of their throbbing cocks he stole a taste of his friend, loving how it caused a blush. "Imagine that, Stevens… Cole's sexy tight body holding you, feeling up your cute chest. Touching you like you _really_ want and feeling his _BIG_ dick fucking this slutty hole… Mmmm I'd love to just fuck you whenever we want to nut out a load, see how bad you want us…"

His smirk grew when Connor whispered: '_Oh god_' with a gulp at the thought.

Eric's hand shot lower, two digits pressing against Connor's hole.

"E-ERIC! Cut that out, ughhh…" The brunette whined, thrashing against the body laying against him. "Get your hands off me you disgusting cunt!"

"Now, now… we both know you don't want that…" Eric smirked, the boy pressing harder against Connor's hole. "You just wish it _wasn't _my fingers…"

"You f-f-fucking ass-hole!" Struggling to get away with body that refused to obey, Conor nipped at Eric.

Eric burst out laughing and pulled his hand out to pin his roommate down before straddling his lap. This worked to pin him and get a feel for the boy's cock pressed against his own, which was laid out on top of the bulge. Almost the same size, but almost a half inch bigger. Both throbbed and a long breath left both men, staring down there at Eric's expose, hungry dick. "Oh, I could be fucking an ass-hole, if that's what you want Stevens…"

'_Did he just say he'd fuck Connor…?_'

Cole was listening into the pair of horny men in there through a known by the landlord hole in the wall, it was small and angled so that nobody could do any spying on his sexy nineteen-year-old body when he often sat around in there naked. Something he did numerous times. Strangely, knowing that it had been the sight of his body that turned them both on enough to screw all senses of sexuality and start getting down and dirty in there. Maybe it hadn't been a smart idea to tease a horny brat and a gay boy with his six-pack and dark nipples like that, especially in such a small towel that if Cole had been hard it would have been poking out. He was at full mast, with the seven-and-a-half inch cock in his hand leaking a drop of pre onto his chiseled abs. It came close to reaching his knee, something Cole was rather proud of.

"An invite would have been nice, dorks…" He muttered, slowly rubbing his cock and listening to them. It sounded hot, especially the way Eric was dominating Connor who still had not said no. "Mmm…"

As Cole was bucking up into his own hand listening to them, Eric had somehow managed to get his cock balls deep into a suddenly willing throat.

"Damn… why did that Beatles song rip off boy give up a throat like this…" Eric grunted, as Connor's talented mouth worked his cock. "If i was him, I would have been using this every chance I got…"

Connor sighed and ignored the comment about Jude and instead kept bobbing up and down on the thick cock invading his throat. Thankfully it tasted better than Eric smelled, and he kept swallowing it down into his mouth with a slutty gulp. His roommate's hand was gripping his head, pushing him up and down along the length slowly with his head thrown back and moaning carelessly loud.

"Those fuckers don't even know how to fuck right…" Cole muttered to himself, as he listened to Connor's lips engulfing then pulling back on Eric's decent length cock. As he continued to lazily stroke his cock, Cole shook his head once more that his roommate's didn't bother to invite him to their _bonding _time. His hand returned to his cock, slowly stroking the length.

"Fuuuuck your tight slutty throat's fine, man…" Eric groaned, thrusting his hips and pushing his cock deep into the tight wet hole. "No wonder you always have guys coming in and out of here… get it?"

Cole rolled his eyes at the terribleness of Eric's pathetic attempt at a joke.

Glaring a little, Connor sunk his teeth down slightly. "Do you ever shut up?"

"I might consider… _shutting up_… if you let me have access to your _other _hole…" Eric purred, pulling his cock out in order to rub it over the face of the sole completely homosexual boy in the apartment. For a long moment there was no reaction, but eventually Connor's face turn to one side and he slowly started to roll over. Which was a little hard since Eric was on top of him.

Seeing Connor presenting his ass to him, Eric smirked widely. "Damn Stevens… If I knew you were this easy, I would have jumped you sooner… but sorry bottom boy, I have a party to get to…"

Connor glared in annoyance, as his now presented ass was spanked hard by Eric's hand. Much to said spanker's amusement, there was a red hand-print left. The brunette boy grinning as he put his rock hard cock away and began moving around his room to collect his swim trunks and a shirt. Connor could only watch in complete disbelief as Eric pulled on some swim trunks, covering up his tenting boxer briefs before pulling on a skin tight v-neck shirt.

"Thanks for the blowie man… we will have to finish this another time."

With a chuckle and a glaring roommate on his bed, Eric headed out of his trashed bedroom and out of the apartment. The twenty one year old headed for the elevator and taking it down to the pool level. Stevens may have had a talented mouth and ass, but he wasn't going to give up attending a Sarah party. Especially when the first sight he had when walking through the doors to the pool was of his old rival Xander McCormick stripping off his shirt and revealing his muscular chest to all.

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: This chapter features one of five lead characters: Eric (Portrayed by Spencer List) from Bunk'd. Co Starred with Connor Stevens (Portrayed by Gavin MacIntosh) and Cole Jackson (Gavin Casalegno) from Nine Seconds. Chapter Two, will feature a different lead, but Eric and these boys _**will **_be back.


End file.
